


finally real

by confectionerybrick



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 3.02 coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confectionerybrick/pseuds/confectionerybrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy go home after Dozerman's funeral. Jake thinks, and Amy talks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finally real

Six days is not nearly enough time for it to sink in that Jake is _with_ Amy.

After Dozerman's wake and their chat with Holt, Jake tugs on her arm and the pair of them leave before anybody else gets back to the precinct, an unspoken agreement that leads them to his car and his apartment. They stop at a 7-Eleven to pick up beer and, at Amy's insistence, something with vegetables in it for dinner. It's still light out, and he stares at the blush on her cheekbones because he _can_. She makes that scrunchy, weirded-out half-frown Jake loves to elicit from her and turns in her seat, but even when her face is hidden Jake can tell she's fighting a smile.

It feels so whirlwind, but also not. They've been walking this line between friends and partners and almost-lovers for a while, and he doesn't know about her but Jake's been thinking about it for even longer than that. It got him through lonely nights spent surrounded by mafia, his humour the only element of his true self on show, keeping thoughts of her locked inside. The ghosts of his fantasies blur with reality now, and when her pool of inky hair tickles his nose every morning, he pinches himself (he's got a bruise on his thigh to prove it).

“What are we going to do without Holt?”

Amy rips into the huge packet of ratatouille (her choice) and empties it into a pan, before turning on the grill for the pork chops (Jake's choice). Jake refrigerates the beer and pulls out the two bottles they didn't finish last night, watching her take charge of his kitchen. They've skipped the part he's encountered with all his previous relationships – he already knows so much about her, the good and the bad, and they're completely comfortable in each other's company. It feels so right for her to be here, seasoning meat (the way he taught her) and pulling out plates.

“I dunno,” he replies honestly, taking a large swig and leaning back against the worktop.

She sighs. “I don't... don't even want to think about what tomorrow would have been like if he hadn't stepped in.”

An angry flush creeps up Jake's neck at the thought of having to walk into the precinct in uniform and not even be able to go upstairs, knowing that it would likely be years before he could take that tight jacket off again and return to his desk, everything he's built for himself over the past decade gone at the click of the Vulture's fingers. He remembers the threats and the orders barked at him today and feels like he's swallowed a gallon of icy water.

But most of all, Amy's words in the bar reverberate in his mind. _This is a six-day relationship. We don't know what it is._ Jake knows deep in his heart what it is for him, and he's trying so hard not to let her caution impact his emotions.

He'd take demotion in a heartbeat for her.

“Hey. It's okay.”

He snaps back to find her in front of him, looking up with those beautiful big eyes, and he can't help but to smile. She slides her hand up to his neck and he rests his forehead against hers, inhaling the scent of her coconut shampoo and grounding himself in her.

“We beat the Vulture. Again,” she reminds him. “You're still a detective, you still have your job. You still have me.”

He lets her smooth voice calm the tension in his jaw, the furious beat of his heart.

She pulls away eventually to flip the pork chops and put the vegetables on a low heat. His body follows her, needing to be close. He takes the pins out of her hair and lets it fall round her shoulders, wavy from being curled up tight all day. He sets his hands in the curve of her waist, peppering kisses on her temple, cheek, neck.

“Listen, about earlier...” Amy begins, taking the employment of his lips as a chance to say something. “I really did – I loved your speech. The parts that didn't explicitly refer to Dozerman, anyway. And... what I said before it, I just – you rush into things with everything you have, and I love that, and the fact that you'd take demotion for me... I can't even tell you how that makes me feel. I was just trying to... keep a clear head about it, you know? I didn't want to lose you, but I didn't want to lose working with you either. And I would never want to be the person to come between you and what you love.”

_But you're what I love_ , he thinks. Instead, he says, “Well, you always were the sensible one.”

She smiles and plays with the open collar of his uniform, and he feels a weight lift off his shoulders.

“However, I don't think I can feel neutral about you in dress blues ever again,” she teases, fingers crawling up and down his neckline. “Sleeves rolled up, collar undone...”

“I think the phrase you're looking for is ' _damn, son',_ ” he offers, making her laugh aloud. She looks down, removing her hands and using them to tuck her hair behind both ears at the same time. Jake's throat suddenly goes a little dry, eyes fixed on her face, and her expression drops.

“What?”

He blinks. “Nothing. Nothing, I just...”

_She did the thing_.

“I'll always fight for us,” he finishes. “I don't care that we've only been together six days. This is _you and me_. You're the best thing in my life.”

Amy takes a shaky breath, and Jake sees his words light up her eyes.

“Me, as well. I mean – you. You're the best. For me.”

“I know,” he beams. “Also, title of our sex tape.”

Amy rolls her eyes and relaxes into a smirk. “Put your money where your mouth is, Peralta.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the response to a prompt submission at [Peraltiago Fanfiction](http://peraltiago-fanfiction.tumblr.com/), which requested: Amy does the double-tuck in front of Jake.


End file.
